Playing matchmaker
by GryffindorGirl652
Summary: To the request of Dumbledore, Draco tries to be nice to Harry, Ron and Hermione and agrees to help Hermione to get Harry but what happens when he falls for Hermione? Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Argh! Hermione groaned for the tenth time.

What? Draco muttered under his breath, trying hard not to hex her. Now that Voldemort has been defeated, he had promised Dumbledore that he would try to be nice to Potter and his friends and would also eat with them in the Great Hall. So far, Harry was the only one to whom he had been able to cope with, Weasley was as always insufferable and Granger had been quite nice but most of the time ignored him.

He cursed her under his breath for putting him on his nerves by groaning and moaning all the time.

WHAT DO YOU WANT? He almost yelled at her.

She frowned at him for a moment and then pointed her finger towards Harry and Ginny. Harry was holding her hand and talking endlessly about his future career and Quidditch while Ginny was smiling dreamily at him and kept kissing him from time to time.

Eurk! Draco mouthed and smirked at her. " Oh, so you're getting jealous of Weaslette and Scarhead, eh? But you have to admit, "hinny" make a good couple", he said with a thoughtful look on his face, wanting to disturb her some more.

Hermione frowned at him again, " Seriously, don't you have anything better to do"?

"Nope, this, you see is my best hobby and since I have to listen to you groaning all the time, I won't mind to help you. I am pretty good matchmaker, you know".

"And why, in your right mind, would you want to help me?

"Well, if you want to do something for me, then you do my homework for let's say..., one week."

"Hmph, give me one good reason why I should accept your...uh, help?"

"Well I am very influential, a good brainwasher, I have a lot of skills in matchmaking and most importantly, I am a very good friend of Harry and I don't like Weaslette and her big mouth."

"Fine, since it couldn't be better anyway, so what do we do?"

Draco started saying something when the head boy came in the classroom and told us that Dumbledore wanted to speak to the seventh years about something very important. All the Slytherins and Gryffindors rushed to the Great Hall at once, knowing that Dumbledore's announcements were always very exciting. When finally, everybody was gathered, Dumbledore started his speech.

"This year, we won't be having Defence against the dark arts class and instead you will be having a house unity class and you will be working together in pairs from different houses and for further information, you may ask Miss Bones, your new teacher. I expect you to behave yourself and make this class a success, you may now return to your common room, prefects lead the way ", he said in a serious tone.

A few cheers and groans were heard from the pupils as they departed for their common room.

"What do you think of the class?" Hermione asked Ron in an amused tone knowing that he didn't like D.A.D.A much.

"Well, it sounds interesting, I hope that I get Ernie", he said with a sheepish smile.

In the common room, Hermione started doing her homework for the week; she always likes to finish her homework very early so that she gets time afterwards to revise a bit and read the extremely interesting new books, the library had to offer. She was in the middle of her muggle studies essay about muggles' various technologies when she noticed a small note on her book.

It said: " M_eet me_ on_ Saturday in the Room of Requirement at eight o'clock to discuss our plan of you know what, don't be late. Our first step should be making Harry jealous, you and I will pretend to be together and he will get so jealous that he will forget all about the Weaslette. What do you think ? Don't forget to answer, I will be waiting for you._

_Your beloved,_

_Draco. M_

A small smile crept on her face as she reread the letter, it was surprisingly polite with no harsh words although she knew that the last parts were overreacted and contained hidden sarcasm. She wrote a quick letter and sent it to Draco by a public owl and started reading a book before going to sleep.

Hermione had a strange feeling that everything was going to be okay and that she will be united to her life partner very soon and with a content sigh, she slept.

Little did she know that she would be united to her life partner, who wasn't the Boy Who Lived but non other than the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy...

**Author's notes: please read and review, Tell me what you think and feel free to share your ideas, I'll update quickly and will try to make it a bit longer if you say I continue, I hope it's not too bad, :):):):):)**


	2. Chapter 2

While Hermione was sleeping peacefully, Draco was having a rather hard time to get to sleep. Goyle was snoring louder than usual but something else was bothering him. He had been having nightmares very frequently since his father had died in Azkaban, although he hated him. His mother had always encouraged him to join the right side and to start a new life all over again. The only person Draco knew would help him was Dumbledore and he had promised Dumbledore that he would try to change himself and had kept his promise but at that time, he had thought that he would never be able to forget his hatred for Harry, Ron and Hermione, the Golden Trio. Although, he despised himself for the times when he had called Hermione a mudblood; he had realised that no one was better or inferior because of their blood, he didn't think he would ever be friends with the bookworm. But Dumbledore was a very wise man and knew how to hook them up; Draco had eventually sorted out things with Harry and one day, in the library, he had also poured out his sorrows to Hermione and she had understood him, without asking any question. He often asked himself, how could anyone be so nice, soft, angry and caring at the same time but then he reminded himself that he was talking about Hermione.

Shaking his head, he went back to sleep. A good night's sleep was all he needed now. During breakfast, loud and excited murmurs were heard from the students as they headed towards their first house unity class. They were all greeted in a very big classroom where there were no tables and chairs. Miss Bones introduced herself and smiled warmly at the class. She seemed incredibly nice and intelligent.

" Okay, so, we will be having this class every weekend,I already prepared your practical sessions and I have a feeling that it's going to be a lot of fun. Now, before I put you in pairs , I would like to stretch the importance of house unity."

The students listened to her carefully, after all it wasn't very often that a professor talked to her students so freely and after a few minutes, she started calling out the names.

"Neville and pansy". They both glared at each other and walked away.

"Dean and Luna."

"Goyle and ... Parvati". Parvati gave Goyle such a disgusting look that he thanked God looks couldn't kill or he had be dead by now.

"Ron and Ernie". Ron flashed Ernie his best smile.

"Harry Potter and... Dana Howell". Hermione raised her eyebrows at her as she smiled flirtatiously at Harry.

And finally our last pair is Hermione and ... Draco. What? They both cried in utter disbelief. All the students cast pitiful glances at them and even the arrogant Blaise looked shocked. "You can't put us together" Hermione said in a small voice.

"Oh I sure can, and I think that you two will eventually start liking each other by the end of the year" she said, her eye twinkling mischievously. " Anyway, that's what this class is for, right?"

The students watched her intently with a has-she-gone-crazy look on their face. To avoid further awkward situations, she told them to start their first task which was to tell each other five of the most important facts in their lives and Hermione and Draco were the last one to get started.

" I don't wan't to get a bad grade, so we better get started", Hermione said in an annoyed voice.

"Everything to please you" Draco said in a sweet and sarcastic voice.

"Whatever" she muttered under her breath.

As Draco started talking, Hermione noticed something unusually nice about him;there wasn't the usual smirk but a nice smile on his face, his eyes shone beautifully as he talked and for the first time, she remarked how handsome his silvery blond hair was.

Now, did I just think what I think I thought? Hermione muttered, loudly enough for Draco to hear.

"What?"He asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, nothing". She said her cheeks turning slightly pink.

The bell rang, saving Hermione from a confused Draco Malfoy as she fled out of the classroom.

Finally, it was eight o'clock and she went in the room of requirement. To her great surprise, it had been turned into a library. Draco was so deeply concentrated in his book that he didn't notice Hermione coming.

" I didn't know that you liked reading ".

"Oh, I'm not a big fan but I like monsters' books. So, we've got to figure out a plan in making Harry jealous. Any ideas?"

"We can call each other sweetheart and other names if you want." " We can hold hands and look deeply in love and we also have to invent a story about how we met and stuff." She said quickly.

"Huh, love at first sight sounds an easy story for me, eh?

" I dunno, won't it sound fake?"

"Rubbish" he said in a very Mc Gonagall type of voice which made Hermione laugh.

For about two hours, they planned their ' love story ' and had a really good time. They didn't notice the time when finally, it was ten o'clock and they said goodbye.

"Hermione was unusually very pretty; her brown hair wasn't as bushy as before and her soft curls lay beautifully on her face. She dressed more elegantly and had a very charming look" Draco thought and realised that he liked being around her.

The next day was probably one of the most chaotic days Hogwarts had ever had. The teachers had a meeting and the students were left alone in the Great Hall with only Professor Trelawney to look after them. A second after she went to the bathroom, Ginny and Dana were in the middle of a big battle, apparently Dana had been flirting with Harry and we all know what happened next.

The students were howling with laughter as they watched Ginny and Dana fighting; Dana had tried to transfigure Ginny into a pig but Ginny was too quick for her and the spell was reversed and hit her instead. A small pig was standing in front of them and even Harry, who was very upset because of their fight, burst out laughing.

At the same time, professor Trelawney entered the Hall. "For Merlin's sake, what did you do to her, Miss Weasley?" she screeched.

"I'll talk only in the presence of my lawyer" Ginny said in a stubborn tone and sat down as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

The girls giggled softly and Hermione couldn't suppress a grin. Last year, she had taught the Weasleys a lot of muggle terms during Christmas and the 'lawyer' term was one of Ginny's favourites. She couldn't help but feel guilty about their plan, after all Ginny was one of her closest friends.

But as things eventually went back to normal, the students got another shock of their was holding Hermione's hand and was kissing her softly on the lips. It was a warm and comfortable kiss and they both felt a strange surge of excitement run through their body. Draco let her go as they gasped for breaths. When they looked around themselves, they saw that everybody was staring at them with their mouths wide open. Ron had spluttered milk on the table and Harry was choking on his food. Ginny stared stupidly at them and said in a whisper : " Somebody pinch me".

"Ouch" she mouthed, glaring at Neville who had pinched her hand.

Luna was the first one to recover from the surprise, " You never told us that you liked Draco, Hermione, even though, Miss Bones had warned us". She said smiling dreamily at them.

"WHAT...YOU AND...HOW...WHY DID YOU... WHAT?" Harry stuttered.

Hermione shrugged and smiled weakly at him while Draco tried his best not to laugh out loud.

**Author's notes: Read and review and tell me what you think. Your reviews make my day so please! :D:):D:). 3 you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione has been trying to avoid Ron and Harry, doing a lot of crazy things but so far, she had just no luck. Harry kept glaring at her; well not really glaring but he was giving her a very hard time. The only thing that kept her going was the fact that he sounded jealous. As she walked in the classroom, she noticed that Draco was looking at her intently as though trying to read her mind. She looked away quickly trying to understand why she was so nervous while being around him. Maybe, it was the way he looked at her with a warm and tender smile or just that she fancied him. Hermione was shocked by her own thoughts and shook her head as if getting rid of some infectious germ.

Eating chocolate always made her feel a lot better so as she talked with Parvati, she ate one of those special muggle caramel filled chocolate that her mother had given her for Christmas. She was like in a dream and forgot all her worries for a moment. It was melting in her mouth and there was crunchy biscuit inside it too and she closed her eyes to savour the moment. Even Snape wouldn't be able to deny that it was an incredible muggle thing. As she opened her eyes slowly, she saw Draco staring pleasantly at her. She smiled dreamily for a second and then regaining her spirits, she said, uh... what do you want? Draco shifted uncomfortably and said " we have to go to the house unity class together remember?"

" of course I remembered, I have been passing hours on my bed, trying to figure out what miss bones will make us do now" I thought miserably.

Welcome, welcome my dear children. Today we will be enhancing a new step to trusting each other which is very important and today's lesson will be about... Dancing! She said with a tired but bright smile. Almost all the students gave out squeals of laughter and I cracked at the thought of having to dance with Draco. I blushed so hard when he put his hands around my waist as I felt a pinch of something strangely warm and exciting go through my body. I had taken a lot of ballet classes so it wasn't hard for me get dance properly but I found Draco was real pro. His eyes looked as charming as ever and he looked so incredibly dashing as he swerved me like nobody had ever done, not even Harry in our sixth year when we had that little dance party at the Burrow. I felt like flying and when the song ended, I saw everyone looking at us surprisingly. Harry looked so furious that he almost screamed at Dana when she asked him to dance once more.

When I entered the Great Hall the next morning, the unusual loud murmurs and chatter felt silent. I looked up to Draco and found him merely disgruntled. Dana was snarling, Ginny's face had a weird expression which Hermione figured was somewhat between rage and sadness, ron's face was stunned and Harry refused to look in my eyes. It was one of the worst breakfasts I have ever had as Lavendar told me that Harry has dumped Ginny for me and Rita Skeeter interviewing me and although I completely ignored her as she either took pictures of me or asked questions, she wrote a bunch of things that I suppose was a dramatic story about love at first sight and stuff as I took a glimpse of it.

The day went bad enough for me as my friends tried to avoid me and to refresh myself from this exhausting journey, I decided to go to the library. I was completely emerged in my book when someone touched my shoulder. I was startled and surprised to find Harry. Hey, he said. Look, I know there has been a lot going on out now but I want you to know that I love you, Draco told me about all of your fake love story and I have to admit it was pretty good and seemed so true, he said with a shaky laugh and held my hands. Do you , Hermione Granger want to go out with me?

Hermione was so stunned that she didn't know what to say, she should have cried a big yes by now but didn't. She was so confused, but that's what she had always wanted right?! She swallowed hard and said a slow yes and tried to give her best delightful smile but all her thoughts wandered to Draco and took no notice of Harry as he kissed her and started talking. Why had he told Harry, maybe he didn't love her at all, maybe the kiss they shared was just a normal fake thing for him, she thought. That's it I am with Harry now and it's all that I wanted or did I ? Hermione gave a sigh and tried to push away her thoughts and walked along with harry watching the stars in the sky. Hermione always loved how different and yet fascinating, they were. After Harry went to his dormitory, she continued to dream beyond the stars, letting the cool breeze smoothen her hair. She let her mind empty of all those confusing thoughts and resolved to stay there for some time.

But however, she saw Draco standing there, looking intently at her. She tried to avoid him but soon found that he was closer to her than he had ever been. As she looked deeply into his eyes, her heart was thumping fast as she felt his breath on her. It was almost comforting but before she had time to think, he pressed his lips gently against hers. She had never been kissed this way before, not even by harry when there was this great party at the Burrow and they had secretly shared a wonderful kiss. She kissed Draco back and startled by the sudden approach,he deepened the passionate kiss. After what seemed like a long time, Draco let her go and breathed " I'm sorry...I had to do it..." and without another word, he left.

Hermionw was so shocked that she couldn't even stammer. Taking one last look at where Draco had just been, she went slowly and silently to her dormitory and crawled under her bed sheets letting tears streaming down her face. She had never been so confused in her whole life and hoped that the coming days be worse.

**Author's notes: sorry for the lateness, but I hope that you like the sudden turn of the story. I will be soooo happy if you tell me what you think in your reviews. :):):) shush love fanfic.**


End file.
